Brides of Blood
| followed by = }} Brides of Blood is a Filipino horror film of the mutant monster subgenre. It was co-directed by Gerardo de Leon and Eddie Romero with a screenplay written by Cesar Amigo. It was produced by Hemisphere Pictures and released theatrically in the United States. The movie stars Kent Taylor as Doctor Paul Henderson, Beverly Powers as Carla Henderson, John Ashley as Jim Farrell, Eva Darren as Alma, Mario Montenegro as Esteban Powers, Oscar Kesse as Captain Macbee, Bruno Punzalan as Goro and Andres Centenera as Arcadio. Brides of Blood takes place on a tropical island populated by various mutant monsters, whose deformities are the result of ambient radioactivity. A group of visitors come to the island and msut contend with bizarre creatures, man-eating plants and the occasional virgin sacrifice. Fun! Cast Notes & Trivia * This film is part of the "Blood Island" movie series. * Alternate titles for the film include Blood Brides, Brides of Death, Orgy of Blood, and Terror on Blood Island. * Not to be confused with the 1972 Bob Favorite horror film The Brides Wore Blood. * Taglines for the film include, "A brutal orgy of ghastly terror!" and "Sacrificed to the non-human creature". * Hemisphere Pictures also produces Brain of Blood in 1972. * This is Gerardo de Leon's fourth and final horror film as a director. He previously directed Mad Doctor on Blood Island. * This is Eddie Romero's second horror film as director. He previously directed Mad Doctor of Blood Island. His next movie is Beast of the Yellow Night. * This is Cesar Amigo's second and final horror film as a screenwriter. He previously wrote Blood Is the Color of Night. * This is actor Kent Taylor's third appearance in a horror film. He previously played Doctor Max Weitzberg in The Crawling Hand in 1963. His next role is that of Lew in the Al Adamson 1969 feature Satan's Saditsts. * Actress Beverly Powers is credited as Beverly Hills in this film. She also appeared in Jacques Tourneur's The Comedy of Terrors in 1963 starring Vincent Price, Peter Lorre and Boris Karloff. * This is the fourth horror film for actor John Ashley. He previously played Doctor Bill Foster in Mad Doctor on Blood Island. His next film is Beast of the Yellow Night where he plays the dual role of Joseph Langdon and Philip Rogers. * Actor Oscar Kesse is credited as Oscar Keesee, Jr. in this movie. This is oscar's final film work. He is also known for playing Walter Perrera in Gerardo de Leon's 1959 film Terror Is a Man. * This is the first horror film work for actress Eva Darren. She will go on to play a character named Rosa in Joey Romero's 1994 film Vampira. * Other films that were released in 1968 include Dracula Has Risen from the Grave, The Fear Chamber, House of Evil and Night of the Living Dead. * There are several actors in this film whose roles are unknown. These include Ely Ramos, Jr., Pedro Navarro, Carmelita Estrella, Quiel Mendoza, Willie Tomada, Ben Sanchez and Angelita Alba. Presumably, the play monsters on the island. External Links * * * * Brides of Blood at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:1968 films Category:Hemisphere Pictures